The Ties That Bind Us
by Dawnshadow
Summary: [FF4] A series of poems exploring the relationship between Kain and Cecil. #7: Brothers?!? added.
1. How Can You Say? :Kain:

How Can You Say?  
  
  
How can you say that you understand  
All that I've been through, all that I've done?  
Can fate be the cause? I don't know  
How I earned this...  
  
Stop saying that, "It's not your fault,"  
It is! Of that I have no doubt.  
Lies don't help  
...Much...  
  
How can you say this, you understand?  
How can you not see what I've become  
...Evil?  
I hope not...  
  
How can you possibly forgive?  
I've torn your life into shreds,  
Almost destroying who we love most,  
...Who only you deserve....  
  
How can you say that you understand  
The way I feel, empty inside?  
Like everything I once was has been destroyed  
Like my will to fight....  
  
  
  
~Author's Ramble~  
One little thing I'd like to say is this is the first fan-work I've   
completed (I have a few dozen longer stories sitting around half-done!)  
and also that this is also the first (fan) poem I've even attempted.   
I'm not forcing you to review, but please do... I know I don't always  
myself (I feel silence is better than insulting an author) but as long  
as it's justified, I can take a little abuse.  
  
-Dawnshadow  
dawnshadow_unicorn@hotmail.com 


	2. Defender :Cecil:

Defender  
By Dawnshadow  
Dawnshadow_unicorn@hotmail.com  
2-22-02 ^_^

Note: This is kind of a companion to _How Can You Say,_ an earlier poem I wrote. This one is   
Cecil talking to Kain, the previous Kain to Cecil. Hope you enjoy! 

I have been named the defender of the weak.  
But I can defend the strong, as well.  
You're not weak, only weary,  
And I will defend you if I can.  
You've been hurt, wounded in a way no spell can heal-  
Magically caused, but healed only by time;  
Time and friendship. Let us heal you.  
Stop shutting everything out, stop holding everything in.  
Let me sit here by your side  
And let yourself be comforted.  
Rest your head on my shoulder and cry.  
And I will protect you, my friend.  
I promise.


	3. And One Day, It All Changed :Kain:

And One Day, It All Changed

By Dawnshadow  
2-14-03 (Happy Valentine's Day!)

_Yet another Kain poem, same 'series' as How Can You Say and Defender._

* * *

It seems odd now, but they used to call you my shadow...  
You were always by my side, but it was clear  
I was the leader, wasn't I?  
Always the first to speak, to strike,  
But you were always there.  
Without you I'd never have been so bold.

And one day, it all changed....

The King's request paled when weighed against  
The legacy of my blood, and so I said "No."  
It was the right thing, wasn't it?  
You said "Yes," of course you would;  
You've always been the obedient one.  
And that was when we began to break....

And one day, it all changed....

The story is as old as time:  
There was a girl, and we both fell  
How could we help ourselves?  
But I let you fall, and caught myself,  
Or so I thought.  
My world's center shifted that day.

And one day, it all changed....

The way we were seen was changing, too--  
Suddenly you were the one called upon  
Was it because you were unique?  
All the while I stayed back and blended in  
And let you have  
All the glory that I wished for.

And one day, it all changed....

It was to be a simple quest:  
Fetch a fancy bauble and bring it back  
But you couldn't fight your soul, could you?  
You spoke up, and I followed you.  
We were exiled for our thoughts,  
And that was when we realized the truth.

And one day, it all changed....

It was a mistaken misunderstanding--  
A battle and a delivery  
How were we to know the consequences?  
The sky fell on us, and I was alone.  
But not for long...  
Not for long....

And that day, it all changed.

I awoke one day and you had become  
What you always were inside:  
The legendary knight of light.  
And I couldn't help but to hate myself  
I was nothing compared you  
Just a useless traitor.

And one day, we all changed....

You are my shadow no more  
For I am your shadow now.  
Is that the price paid for my sins?  
Though lost in my darkness,  
I maintained the balance,  
How could I help but to break in the end?

We can never stop the change.


	4. Regret :Cecil:

Regret  
(Cecil- Ties #4)

Here I am, the knight of light  
This is who I was meant to be  
This has alway been my destiny  
Then why do I feel like a fraud?

I'm not a legend, I can't be!  
I'm just like everyone else, right?  
Yesterday I was just a Dark Knight  
But now I'm not  
And everything's changed  
I stand alone and I hate it  
And I swear that  
I would sacrifice all I have become  
To have you and Rosa by my side again.

If I could turn back  
Muffle my voice, silence my word  
Make it so that I wouldn't be heard  
That day... I would in a heartbeat.  
If the Fates would give me one chance  
There'd be on more dragon in the world  
And I wouldn't be hated and alone....

...But...

...But where then would we stand?  
Who would raise a hand to fight  
If not me...?  
...Is this how things must be?  
Then so be it.  
I will fight the lone knight of light  
But, spirit, listen to what I say:  
If it is my friends that pay  
The price for my resistance  
I pray the guilt rests on your soul  
For all eternity....

And somewhere far away, an echo...  
_It will, my son, it will._


	5. Spell :Kain:

Spell  
(The Ties That Bind Us #5-- Kain)

Yes...  
Fight!  
Jump!  
Kill!  
Who's that?  
She seems familar....  
Who could she be?  
Oh, I remember now... Rosa!  
I think I loved her once  
A long time ago, before _he_ came  
Maybe, just maybe, I should stop fighting now.  
You know, she seems upset for some strange reason...  
Could it be because I'm fighting my best friend Cecil...?  
Best friend? What am I saying? Of course not!  
He's my enemy-- that's what Master told me....  
And what Master says is always right.  
So why do I feel bad?  
Master says forget about it.  
I feel okay now.  
Get the Crystal?  
Yes sir!  
...Shiny...


	6. Rage :Cecil:

Rage  
(Ties #6- Cecil)

I've never seen you  
Quite like this before  
Ice in your eyes  
Ice in your soul  
And if you had a chance  
You'd not hesitate  
To kill without mercy....  
This isn't who you were before!  
You've changed somehow  
Not the spell  
But its side effects.  
I watched you as   
You thrust your spear through the phantom's heart  
I've never seen you so thrilled in your life!  
And that's rather disturbing.  
Before you were never so cold  
And so distant  
But now you're filled with icy rage  
You've gone from warm bright sun to distant star  
And I just want you to be you again!  
So things can be  
How they used to be....


	7. Brothers? :Kain:

...Brothers?!?  
(Kain- Ties #7)

_A/N:_ This one's odd. It's actually (somewhat) humorous. It's Kain's side of the conversation aboard the Big Whale, just after Kain's told of the relationship between Cecil and Golbez....

You've  
Gotta  
Be  
Kidding.

Brothers?!?  
Yeah, right.  
No, it's not funny,  
Not funny at all!  
Whoever said that deserves to be--  
FuSoYa?  
Who's that?  
...Oh.

But _brothers_? Seriously?  
Who's older...?  
Oh. That makes sense.  
I suppose if things had gone  
A bit differently  
If you were a normal family  
He might've bossed you around....  
You know, if you weren't  
Good old Cecil  
I'd be getting a  
bit   
nervous   
right  
about  
now....  


Yes, I know. White magic only.  
And only a bit at that.  
No reason to be scared.  
But what if he does it again?  
(Like twice isn't enough....)  
What?  
Him too?   
Really?  
No kidding.  
By who...?  
Oh...  
For once I agree, Ninja-boy  
And I know one Lunarian  
Who's way overdue  
For an interview with Death.


End file.
